Users are often required to sign in or otherwise register when they desire to access various services by way of their electronic devices. Such services can include, for example, cloud storage, downloadable media or content, subscription programming, e-mail, and the like. Because it can be important to identify or confirm an actual user when providing these and other device based services, a sign in, registration, or other authentication of a user attempting to access such services can be required or preferable. Accordingly, a particular user device that is owned or often used by a given user can be authenticated for a device service at some initial point in time so that the user can access that device service thereafter at that user device.
When a user attempts to access that device service from a different or additional user device, it may be necessary to sign in again or otherwise confirm the user at the added user device, which may then provide an authentication for that device service at that added user device. This might be understandable where the user is borrowing or otherwise temporarily using a different user device. Where the user is using their own new or additional user device, however, it can be inconvenient or annoying to have to sign in or manually authenticate again from or on behalf of this separate user device to access the same device services for which the user has already registered and been using. This can be particularly true where the added user device is being used simultaneously and/or in conjunction with an existing user device that has already been authenticated for the device services, such as in the case of paired user devices.
While current user device authentication approaches have worked well in the past, improvements in providing this function are usually welcome. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and techniques that authenticate added user devices in a more convenient manner.